1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to an exercise device designed to allow particularly older users or users having reduced physical capacity to simply and efficiently perform an aerobic exercise routine by raising his or her own weight while sitting in a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many known exercise devices allow a person to work against the resistance of his or her own weight. For example, the exercise device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,404 is one such device which comprises a carriage mounted on wheels that travels along track members. At one end, a pair of support posts maintains the track members at a desired inclination. The user may then sit on the carriage, lock his feet in a pair of foot rests, and propel himself and the carriage along the inclined track members by means of his leg muscles. While this exercise device allows a person to work against his or her own weight, it has several undesirable characteristics. For example, the carriage is positioned at the same inclination as the track members. Consequently, when the track members are positioned at an inclination steep enough to provide an effective workout, the user may experience considerable difficulty and discomfort in sitting on the steeply inclined carriage. This problem is particularly burdensome for those with reduced physical capacity using the exercise device for rehabilitation or older users using the device to achieve aerobic fitness.
Another exercise device which enables a person to exercise against the resistance of his or her own weight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,946. This exercise device includes a base, a track mechanism pivotally mounted to the base and a structure for supporting the user. The user support structure is mounted to the track mechanism for linear displacement along the track mechanism at a generally constant orientation with respect to the base. The exercise device also comprises an arrangement interconnected between the track mechanism and the base for varying the angle between the track mechanism and the base without varying the orientation of the support structure with respect to the base. Finally, the exercise device includes a post assembly attached to the base. The post assembly includes a post for mounting at least one exercise apparatus such as a restorer, i.e., a set of pedals, and a mechanism for adjusting the distance between the mounting post and the track mechanism. With this device, the user exercises by repeatedly pushing himself and the user support structure up the track members by means of a stationary bar secured to the post assembly. While this exercise device also allows the user to work against the resistance of his or her own weight, it also has its problems. For example, since the user is required to push against a stationary bar in order to raise himself and the user support structure, there appears to be a tendency for the user to lean forward in the support structure or bend his back while exerting pressure against the stationary bar. Obviously, this could result in back strain or injury, particularly to the older user.
As described, each of the cited exercise devices, although operable to provide a user with an aerobic workout as the user exercises against the resistance of his or her own weight, can cause the user problems, particularly if the user is older or of reduced physical capacity.
Consequently, a need exists for an exercise device especially designed for older users or users of reduced physical capacity which is constructed to provide the user with a safe and effective aerobic workout as the user exercises against the resistance of his or her own weight.